U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,283 and 5,470,336, for which I am co-inventor, are directed to a method and apparatus for performing hip prosthesis revision surgery which includes preparation of the enlarged cavity left after removal of the original prosthesis. A tamp having a longitudinal passageway extending longitudinally through the stem portion thereof and a guide wire positioned in the cavity function to compact bone graft material in the enlarged cavity and form a contoured cavity for receiving the new hip prosthesis. The tamp disclosed in such patents provides good compaction of the bone graft material contacted by the tapered stem from the distal end to an area somewhat spaced from the proximal end. However, the tamp disclosed in such prior art patents has no ability to provide compaction for bone graft material in the vicinity of the proximal end of the femur. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,395 discloses and claims a cannulated tamp having a flange extending outwardly from the proximal end of the tamp. One embodiment of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,395 discloses a tamp which has a stem and a network of connector passageways which may be utilized to drain blood and other liquids from the cavity being prepared.